A wonderful caricature of intimacy TRADUCTION
by Slytherininthebodyandheart
Summary: Draco aime son fils plus que tout au monde. Mais quand son ex-femme planifie de lui enlever son fils, Draco demande de l'aide à la personne la plus improbable. Hermione doit décider si changer sa vie entière en vaut la peine pour sauver l'homme qu'elle déteste inconditionnellement. /s/3878384/1/A-Wonderful-Caricature-of-Intimacy (histoire originale)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

alors voilà, il y a un petit bout de temps que je suis tomber sur cette fanfic, c'était l'une des première que j'ai lue et je suis vraiment tomber fan de l'histoire qui est incroyablement bien faite.

comme je sais que beaucoup de personne ne sont pas bilingues et du coup ne lisent pas les fanfic en Anglais (ou autre langue) je me suis dit que je pouvait peut être donner un petit coup de pouce pour vous faire découvrir cette superbe histoire.

j'ai longtemps hésité mais aujourd'hui je me lance. j'ai déjà traduit les quatres premiers chapitres je ne sais pas trop à quelle fréquence je publierais mais je ferrais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire trop attendre ceux qui liront cette traduction

 **Disclaimer:** rien n'est à moi ^^" c'est une traduction et l'auteur de l'histoire originale est Countess of Abe. Quand aux personnages et à l'univers ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

je vous met ici le lien pour l'histoire originale (en Anglais) pour les petits curieux. s/3878384/1/A-Wonderful-Caricature-of-Intimacy

je n'ai pas de beta alors je vous prie de me pardonner d'avance pour les fautes qui ont pu échapper à ma vigilance. De plus je serais ravie d'avoir opinions et critique tant que cela reste constructif et respectueux. ça me permettra de m'améliorer dans ma traduction. je tiens simplement à rappeler que c'est une traduction et que par conséquent il est parfois difficile de traduire littéralement (ça n'a parfois aucun sens ou bien n'est pas très joli en français).

et sur ce bonne lecture :)

Lisa.

* * *

A wonderful caricature of intimacy

Chapitre 1 : coucher avec les cafards.

Besançon, France.

\- Je me fais trop vieux pour ça, murmura Draco dans sa barbe, tandis que la voix de Pansy lui vrillait le crâne jusqu'à la migraine.

\- Pardon ? qu'est ce que tu dis ? hurla Pansy. Parles plus fort, Draco.

\- Tu as finis tes commérages, Pansy ? J'ais pas mal de choses à faire, donc j'apprécierais qu'on en finisse au plus vite, répondit Draco, assit sur le canapé dans l'immense salon de leur château que sa femme – correction : ex-femme – arpentait devant lui.

\- Tu ne m'écoutais pas ? cria-t-elle. Je t'ai dit que je partais ce soir.

\- Si, j'ai entendu ça, comme la moitié de l'hémisphère nord. Si tu pouvais baisser d'un ton, peut être qu'on pourrait discuter comme des adultes. Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui t'es étranger mais j'ai mal au crâne et il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Zane.

\- Zane, Zane, Zane… c'est tout ce à quoi tu pense, dit Pansy, acide.

\- Eh bien, je veux ! Surtout si on considère que c'est notre fils. Et puisque visiblement, toi, tu n'y pense jamais, moi je le fais, rétorqua Draco, sa colère grossissant peu à peu.

\- J'ai beaucoup plus intéressant à faire que de courir après un enfant de quatre ans, réplica-t-elle.

\- Oui, comme coucher avec ton amant, murmura Draco.

Pansy fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Mes cartons sont faits et déjà en route pour Rouen. Angelo m'attend là bas.

Draco roula des yeux.

\- Tu savais que ça arriverait, Draco, dit Pansy. Je t'ai donné plusieurs chances de faire marcher notre mariage et pourtant tu n'as pas eu l'air plus intéressé que ça de me garder.

\- Tu penseras que peut être ton fils est une bonne raison pour toi de rester, réplica Draco. Honnêtement je suis soulagé que tu sache enfin où sont tes priorités. Nous serons beaucoup mieux sans toi.

Pansy soupira, ennuyé et posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- N'en as-tu rien à faire que je m'en aille ?

\- Pourquoi, je devrais ? demanda Draco. Tu sais que ce mariage n'est basé sur aucune sorte d'émotion. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai passé cette bague à ton doigt était pour que Zane soit un enfant légitime ?

\- Zane, Zane, Zane… cet enfant était une erreur et m'a volé quatre bonnes années de ma vie, s'exclama Pansy. Sais-tu combien j'ai dû dépenser pour retrouver le corps que j'avais avant qu'il ne me tombe dessus ?

Draco serra les poings pour éviter de la frapper. Il ne ferrait jamais de mal à une femme, mais parfois Pansy aimait tester son self-control.

\- Quel genre de personne peut appeler son enfant « une erreur » ?

\- Moi, je peux ! Il était une erreur ! l'erreur d'un soir, expliqua-t-elle.

\- L'unique nuit qu'on à passer ensemble, oui, ça c'était une erreur, lui dit Draco. Zane, lui, ne l'était pas. Tout ce qu'il a jamais attendu de toi, Pansy, c'était un tout petit peu d'attention maternelle et pourtant, pas une seule fois tu n'as fait cet effort. Tu ne l'as pas allaité et ce n'est pas comme si tu le nourrissais en général, tu n'as jamais changé une seule de ses couches, tu n'as jamais joué avec lui. Bon dieu, Pansy ! Il ne t'appelle même pas « maman », il t'appelle « Pansy » ! A à peine quatre ans il sait déjà quelle mère merdique tu es, gronda Draco.

\- Je n'ai jamais été faite pour être mère à dix-neuf ans, Draco, dit-elle. J'avais des endroits où aller et des gens à voir.

\- Draco massa ses tempes qui commençaient à pulser doucement.

\- Ok, d'accord, peut importe. Le divorce à été prononcé, tu obtiens dix pour cent de tout ce que je possède et tu peux garder le château. Mais Zane reste avec moi.

\- Tu peux le garder, renifla Pansy. Je ne vois pas quel bien il pourrait m'apporter.

\- Papa ?

La petite voix du fils de Draco se fit entendre de l'embrasure. Draco se leva immédiatement du canapé et marcha jusqu'à son fils. Il lança un regard dégouté à Pansy et pris son fils dans ses bras avant de quitter la pièce et se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Tu te disputais encore avec Pansy ? demanda Zane doucement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

\- Je suis désolé, Z, je ne voulais pas que tu aies à entendre ça, lui dit Draco.

\- Pourquoi Pansy ne m'aime pas ? demanda Zane. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Draco lutta pour garder contenance et ne pas se retourner pour jeter un Impardonnable à son ex-femme.

\- Pansy n'aime personne d'autre qu'elle-même, camarade. Tu n'as jamais fait une seule mauvaise chose de ta vie.

Zane acquiesça et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

\- On peut aller au parc demain ?

Ils avaient atteint la chambre de Zane, Draco secoua la tête.

\- Tu te rappelle ? Je t'ai dit qu'on allait voir tes grands parents demain.

\- Ganma et Ganpa ? dit Zane excité. Est-ce qu'on va les voir longtemps ?

Draco sourit à l'entente des noms que Zane avait attribué à Narcissa et Lucius à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un bébé et avait quelques difficultés à prononcer certaines lettre, y compris la lettre « r ».

\- On va rester avec eux le temps que je nous achète une nouvelle maison où vivre. Une qui soit près de chez eux pour qu'on puisse les voir plus souvent.

Les longs sourcils blond foncés de Zane se froncèrent.

\- Pansy vient avec nous ?

\- Non, assura Draco en installant Zane dans on lit. Pansy va rester vivre ici en France. Elle n'habitera plus avec nous.

\- Oh, fit Zane. Es-tu heureux papa ?

\- Tant que tu es heureux, je suis heureux, lui dit Draco.

\- Ok, j'ai sommeil. Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi aussi tu as sommeil ? demanda-t-il avec son habituelle détermination et curiosité.

Draco rit doucement et secoua la tête.

\- Veux-tu une histoire ce soir ?

Zane réfléchit un moment, ses lèvres pressées par l'intense réflexion. Et tandis que Zane faisait patienter son père pour sa réponse, Draco étudia son fils, comme il le faisait souvent.

Une touffe emmêlée de mèches blond sale ornait le haut de sa tête, quelques brins lui tombaient dans ses yeux gris. Un nombre infini de gens avait dit à Draco que Zane était son portrait craché. Narcissa insistait sur le fait que Zane était l'exacte copie de lui enfant excepté pour la nuance de blond plus foncée.

Zane avait le visage innocent d'un chérubin, interrogatif et confiant. Il différait de son père par les traits de son visage qui étaient plus doux et pas encore sculptés par les angles et les plats de l'âge adulte que présentait Draco.

\- J'ai trop sommeil pour une histoire, papa, baillât Zane. Demain on va voir Ganma et Ganpa, ils pourront me lire une histoire ?

\- Ils vont être tellement heureux de te voir, Z. ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis des mois, ils feront presque tout ce que tu leur demanderas, donc je suis positivement sur qu'ils voudront te lire une histoire.

Zane sourit et se tourna sur le coté, les paupières tombantes.

\- Bonne nuit, papa, murmura-t-il.

Draco embrassa son front et replaça les couvertures autour de lui.

\- 'nuit, Z.

En fermant doucement la porte derrière lui, Draco lâcha un long soupir qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable de retenir. Il passa devant le salon d'où Pansy avait apparemment disparu, dieu merci. Les couloirs du château étaient vides avec toutes leurs affaires déjà emballées et prête à être expédiées soit à Rouen avec Pansy soit de retour en Angleterre avec Draco et Zane.

Quand il eut atteint sa propre chambre, celle qu'il avait rarement partagé avec Pansy durant leur mariage, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le souvenir de comment il était devenu le père célibataire du plus merveilleux enfant qu'un homme pouvait souhaiter.

o

\- Tu es enceinte !? s'étrangla Draco.

Pansy roula des yeux d'irritation.

\- Bien sur que je suis enceinte. Je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis presque trois mois.

\- Waouh, trop d'informations, Pansy grimaça Draco. As-tu vu un médicomage ?

\- J'y suis allée ce matin et ils l'ont confirmé. Seigneur, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies oublié la protection. C'est juste un simple sort, cria-t-elle.

\- Tu me blâme moi ? demanda Draco incrédule. C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu prenais la potion et que je n'avais rien à craindre.

\- Je prenais la potion. Mais ça n'est sur qu'a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent. C'était à toi d'assurer le pour cent restant.

Draco grogna intérieurement. Le suicide semblait tentant. Tout comme l'homicide. Il n'était pas très pointilleux.

\- Eh bien tu sais ce que ça implique, pas vrai ? demanda Pansy.

Draco grogna extérieurement.

\- Nous devons nous marier.

\- Bon sang, oui, on doit se marier. Peux-tu juste imaginer l'opprobre d'être une mère célibataire ? je serais évincé de tout les cercles sociaux, se plaignit Pansy.

Un autre grognement ?

\- L'as-tu déjà dit à quelqu'un pour le moment ?

\- Non ! tu me prends pour qui ? une idiote ?

Draco se demanda si c'était une question piège. La réponse correcte était sur le bout de sa langue, mais il pensa que si il allait épouser l'idiote il pouvait tout aussi bien s'habituer à ne pas l'insulter.

L'histoire d'un soir avec Pansy s'était transformer en premier jour du reste de sa vie.

La fête d'anniversaire de Blaise avait induit une quantité massive d'alcool et de jeux de boisson. Cette nuit là avait aussi induit une quantité massive de mauvaises décisions.

Mauvaise décision numéro un : aller à la fête de Blaise.

Mauvaise décision numéro deux : être complètement déchirer et le faire avec Pansy dans le placard.

Mauvaise décision numéro trois : laisser sa putain de bite penser à sa place alors qu'il était ivre.

Mauvaise décision numéro quatre : baiser Pansy dans ce même placard pendant que la fête se jouait en arrière-plan.

Mauvaise décision numéro cinq : (baiser les règles de Pansy).

Mauvaise décision numéro six : voir mauvaises décisions numéro quatre et cinq.

Il ne serait plus jamais ivre. Plus. Jamais.

o

\- Etre enceinte me rend malade, gémit Pansy. Je ne comprends pas comment les gens font pour avoir plus d'un enfant. Je me sens comme une merde, ressemble à une merde et probablement sens comme une merde aussi.

Une fois encore Draco se demanda si Pansy voulait une réponse. Après six mois de relation avec elle, il connaissait les bons moments pour donner son opinion et les bons moments pour disparaitre du château que ses parents leur avaient acheté comme cadeau de mariage.

En pensant à l'emplacement du château en France, Draco savait que ses parents prenaient leurs distances de l'ouragan Pansy. En effet, Narcissa n'avait aucune tolérance pour sa belle-fille, le rappelant constamment à tous ceux qui l'écouterait.

\- Quand est-ce que ton stupide bébé va sortir ? demanda Pansy avec un soupir de colère. Mes pieds me font mal et mon dos me fait mal et tout me fait mal.

\- Tais-toi, Pansy ! Sérieusement, tais-toi. Ma tête me fait mal à cause de tes pleurnicheries et de tes gémissements, dit enfin Draco.

Avec une claque sur son bras et une bordée de jurons qui auraient fait rougir un marin, Pansy quitta la pièce et s'enferma dans leur chambre.

o

\- OOWWWW ! la voix de Pansy réveilla Draco cette nuit-là. Fils de… OW !

Draco soupira et sorti du lit, se dirigeant vers l'autre lit de la chambre de maitre. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Aucun homme sain d'esprit ne dormirait dans le même lit qu'une monstrueuse garce enceinte. Du début à la fin, Draco et Pansy n'ont jamais partagé de lit.

Draco avait apprit sa leçon des mauvaises décisions 4, 5 et 6.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Pansy ? demanda Draco somnolent, trébuchant, cherchant la lampe.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas, ton stupide gosse est prêt à sortir alors que j'essaie d'obtenir mon sommeil beauté réparateur. Si je n'ai pas les huit heures de sommeil recommandées je pourrais développer des rides dès l'âge de vingt ans ! voilà ce qui ne va pas !

Draco soupira en aidant Pansy à sortir du lit et à traverser le flot de cheminette directement vers l'hôpital de Mysticisme dans la ville voisine de Dijon. C'était le seul hôpital magique de France et il était commodément situé à proximité.

Arriver à l'hôpital, se faire crier dessus par Pansy et essayer de calmer ses nerfs pour finalement rencontrer son enfant avait laissé Draco physiquement et émotionnellement vidé. Il était resté assit dans la salle d'attente pendant cinq heures parce que Pansy refusait de le laisser entrer dans la salle d'accouchement. Elle avait accepté avec peine le médicomage et les sages-femmes dans la pièce. Que le ciel interdisse quiconque de la voir dans un état pas « à la mode » !

o

\- Monsieur Malfoy ? Voulez vous voir votre fils ? la douce voix de la vieille sorcière-sage-femme réveilla Draco de son demi-sommeil.

Il se frotta le visage, se leva et vint vers elle et le paquet de couverture dans ses bras.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit plus tôt qu'il tomberait instantanément amoureux de l'enfant qu'il avait fait avec Pansy Parkinson au premier regard, il aurait recommandé une bonne institution de santé mentale à cette personne. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à l'assaut d'émotions en voyant son bébé faire la moue dans ses bras. Sa gorge s'était obstruée d'un sentiment inexprimable alors qu'il regardait le visage rond du nourrisson aux cheveux lisses. Des mèches de cheveux blonds couronnaient sa tête et des yeux de mercure fondu refusaient de s'ouvrir derrière les cils sombres.

Draco su à partir de ce moment, tandis qu'il tenait son fils pour la première fois, que jamais rien dans le monde ne viendrait se mettre entre eux. Il ferait de son devoir de s'assurer que jamais rien ne nuirait à l'enfant qu'il avait créé. Draco n'avait jamais autant aimé quelqu'un.

o

\- Voulez-vous tenir votre bébé, madame ? demanda la sorcière-matrone à Pansy qui semblait avoir le visage figé dans une grimace permanente.

\- Il m'a causé assez de douleur comme ça. Je suis fatiguée, alors laissez-moi dormir, se renfrogna Pansy.

Draco s'assit dans le rocking-chair près de la fenêtre dans la chambre d'hôpital de Pansy, tenant son fils nouveau né, Zane Draco Malfoy.

La sorcière-matrone réprima un regard surpris et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Il savait reconnaitre un regard de pitié quand il en voyait un.

\- Très bien, madame. Je vous réveillerais dans une heure pour que vous puissiez le nourrir.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'enverrais pas mes seins au diable juste pour que le gosse puisse manger… j'ai vu ce que l'allaitement fait aux femmes … je n'aurais pas les nichons pendants avant d'avoir atteint la mi-vingtaine. Donnez-lui la formule comme la dernière fois, dit Pansy d'un ton agacé.

La sorcière regardait Pansy comme si elle considérait s'il fallait rire ou l'étouffer avec l'oreillait qu'elle faisait bouffer. Draco espérait qu'elle se décide pour la dernière option.

Une heure après que Pansy se soit endormie - une chose pour laquelle l'hôpital et Draco étaient reconnaissant - Draco tenait simplement son fils et le regardait. Comme gêné de l'observation, Zane ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux et cligna lentement vers son père, d'un air déconcerté. Des yeux gris identiques aux siens fixèrent Draco reconnaissant sa présence et son statut de père. Cela avait été l'un des plus merveilleux moments dont Draco se souvenait depuis sa revendication de neutralité durant la Seconde Grande Guerre.

Après avoir été blanchi des accusations d'actes de conspiration pour le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, Draco et ses parents abandonnèrent leur loyauté pour Lord Voldemort en restant hors des combats. En n'ayant pas aidé le coté de la lumière, ils avaient conservé leur réputation de « chacun pour soi ».

Tenant son fils, Draco su qu'il avait fait le bon choix de convaincre ses parents (surtout son père) de laisser tomber la dévotion aux forces occultes et à leur groupie : Voldemort.

o

\- Oh, bébé Zane ! Narcissa salua son petit-fils, la larme à l'œil. Regarde à quel point tu as grandis.

Zane leva vers elle des yeux écarquillés et un sourire aux dents proéminentes.

\- A-t-il déjà prononcé son premier mot ? demanda Lucius, regardant Narcissa roucoulé avec l'enfant d'un an sur ses genoux.

Draco secoua la tête.

\- Il babille juste. Ça rend folle Pansy, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

\- Merci de ne pas l'avoir emmené, Draco, dit soudain Narcissa. Les vacances auraient été complètement ruinées par sa présence.

\- Ma vie est complètement ruinée par sa présence, murmura Draco. Elle rend visite à des amis à Florence.

\- As-tu songé à ce dont nous t'avons parlé ? demanda Narcissa. De possiblement divorcer ?

Draco soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne veux pas que Zane grandisse sans sa mère. Je lui dois au moins ça.

\- Il est beaucoup mieux sans elle, dit Lucius silencieusement. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de femme plus désintéressée de son propre enfant. Est-ce qu'elle passe ne serais-ce qu'un moment avec lui ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'emmène au travaille avec moi, je le baigne, je le nourris, je le change, je joue avec lui. Elle a mentionné qu'elle préférait ne pas entendre ses cris car ils lui donnent la migraine.

\- Et tu te tortures à rester marié à elle ? pourquoi, Draco ? demanda Narcissa, caressant les cheveux de Zane.

\- Il est bon pour lui de connaitre sa mère, même si s'en est une horrible. Je ne veux pas le priver de quoi que ce soit et si cela signifie que je dois rester avec elle pour un temps, eh bien, alors je peux faire quelques sacrifices pour lui.

o

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, dit Pansy froidement tandis que Draco habillait Zane d'une salopette en jean. C'était la veille du troisième anniversaire de Zane.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Draco, faisant une grimace à Zane pour le faire rire.

\- Oui, son nom est Angelo, répondit-elle. Nous sommes amoureux.

\- Bien, c'est bien… l'amour c'est important, n'est ce pas, Zane ? demanda Draco, cachant un sourire narquois.

Zane poussa un petit rire et se mit debout sur la table à langer pour s'accrocher à son père.

\- Papa ! cria-t-il. Hop, hop danse, hop !

\- Je peux avoir ton attention une seconde, demanda Pansy, irritée. J'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais savoir que je veux une séparation.

\- Pas un divorce ? Demanda simplement Draco en attrapant Zane et en sortant de la pièce, ne laissant à Pansy d'autre choix que de le suivre.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais que je sois là pour le gamin ? demanda Pansy de façon acerbe. Je pourrais aussi bien rester et m'amuser sur le côté. Puisque tu ne couche pas avec moi, autant trouver quelqu'un qui le fera.

\- J'enverrais mes condoléances à Angelo, lui dit Draco.

\- Argh ! hurla Pansy de frustration. Tu ne prends rien au sérieux. Tout ce à quoi tu t'intéresse c'est Zane et ce que Zane veut et ce dont Zane à besoin. Et à propos de ce que moi je veux ? de ce dont moi j'ai besoin !?

Draco l'ignora et sorti dans la grande cour de leur château où se trouvait le parcours de gym de Zane. Il posa le garçon par terre et l'observa s'éloigner pour grimper et explorer.

\- J'ai besoin de me sentir femme, Draco et c'est évident que tu ne me traite pas comme ça. Angelo est un homme bon qui m'aime !

\- Sait-il que tu es mariée ?demanda Draco apathiquement. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire mais il s'ennuyait et irriter Pansy était l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

\- Oui, il sait. Il sait quel horrible simulacre de mariage c'est. Il sait que ce n'est pas basé sur l'amour mais sur le fait que nous étions des idiots incapables de pratiquer du sexe sûr, répondit-elle.

\- Pratiquer ? je suis sûr que nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois. Ne fait pas comme s'il y avait eu plus. j'ai assez de pensées troublantes sans avoir à rajouter celle de toi et moi baisant plus d'une fois, déclara Draco.

Avec un autre cri d'exaspération, Pansy tourna sur ses talons aiguilles et quitta la cour.

o

Draco se mit au lit et éteint les lumières, sa tête douloureuse des souvenirs juxtaposés et de la fatigue de cette journée à finaliser son divorce.

Après les insistantes persuasions de ses parents que Zane ne serais pas affecté par l'absence d'une mère et le fait que Pansy veuille épouser son amant, Angelo, Draco avait signé les papiers du divorce facilement. Le seul regret qu'il avait était de ne pas avoirs signé ces maudits papiers plus tôt. Un idiot borné, voilà ce qu'il était.

Il ferma les yeux et vida sa tête de toute pensée. Demain serait le début de sa vie avec Zane en Angleterre. Il avait été un père célibataire pratiquement depuis sa venue au monde en raison de la nature négligente de Pansy. Il n'était pas très inquiet de ses compétences de père.

Il s'inquiétait de la façon dont Zane s'adapterait à la vie en Angleterre et s'il aimerait être placé dans un centre d'éducation préscolaire au lieu d'aller au travail avec son père tous les jours. Le Centre d'Education Préscolaire des Sorcières et des Sorciers avait récemment ouvert et Draco était sûr que c'était un endroit idéal pour Zane. Il avait besoin d'être entouré d'enfants de son âge et de commencer à apprendre les bases de l'enseignement primaire.

La plupart des familles magiques enseignaient elles-mêmes à leurs enfants les bases avant qu'il ne soit temps de les envoyer à Poudlard, mais avec le planning chargé d'un propriétaire de compagnie et d'un père célibataire, Draco trouvait un peu difficile d'essayer d'enseigner à Zane tout ce qu'il aurait besoin de savoir pour être un adolescent intellectuellement capable.

Il laisserait cela aux professionnels.

Et avec cette pensée à l'esprit, Drago s'assoupi, glissant dans un monde où les problèmes disparaissent, les solutions se trouvent, et les fantasmes émergent au centre de la scène.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour a toutes et à tous !

alors voilà j'ai eu des retours comme quoi cette fanfic avait déjà été traduite par Cally-muse  
comme je ne le savais pas c'est dommage  
malgré ça il y a quand même des personnes qui suivent l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris je remercie ces personne chaleureusement et pour elles je vais continuer a poster les chapitres  
je remercie aussi les personne qui m'ont gentiment prévenu que l'histoire avait déjà été traduite et je les invite a me faire part de leur avis par rapport à l'autre traduction ^^

donc voici le deuxième chapitre ( je sais j'ai un peu tarder à le poster) j'essaierais d'etre plus régulière dans mes updates et j'espère que ça vous plaira!

ps: je suis pas encore très habituée avec le site et les méthodes de publications donc si vous vous apercevez d'un couac quelques part n'hésitez pas a me le dire dans les reviews :)

maintenant j'arrete avec mon blabla et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Appuyer sur la dissonance

Les clochettes au dessus de la porte sonnèrent quand Hermione entra dans l'école, Le centre d'éducation des petits sorciers et sorcières. Un léger sourire traversa ses traits comme elle marchait vers l'arrière salle du bâtiment de type cottage. Elle avait enfin pu ouvrir son école après des années à économiser après avoir obtenu son diplôme de Poudlard. Avec la défaite de Voldemort vers la fin de leur septième année, Hermione n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de stopper ses études. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un bon timing ?

Elle déverrouilla la pièce qui servait de bureau et entra pour trouver Donny attendant déjà, une tasse de café à la main.

Donatella Miller était l'assistante d'Hermione depuis l'ouverture de l'école il y a trois ans. Donatella, connue de ses élèves et de tout le monde comme Donny, exubérante et très douce. Elle était devenue très proche d'Hermione durant les quelques années ou elles avaient travaillé ensemble.

\- Bonjour, Hermione, dit-elle joyeusement. Je t'ai pris un café en venant ici ce matin.

Hermione posa son sac et s'assit derrière son bureau.

\- Merci, Donny. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire sans toi.

Donny sourit et pris une gorgée de son café.

\- Tu arrives plus tard que d'habitude.

Hermione haussa les épaules et souffla sur la fumée qui montait de la tasse de polyester dans ses mains.

\- Harry et Ron ont décidé qu'un appel à cinq heures du matin semblait être une bonne idée. Ils ont déboulé dans mon appartement à cette heure impie et ont commencé à déblatérer et délirer comme deux idiots à propos d'un entrainement de Quidditch qui commençait et du fait que ce serait LA saison où l'équipe de Ron arriverait enfin jusqu'au championnat.

\- Les Cannons ont, en effet, de bonnes chances cette saison, médita Donny. Mais j'ai quand même tout misé sur Puddlemere United.

Hermione sourit d'un air entendu.

\- Ce support sans faille pour Puddlemere n'a bien sur rien à voir avec ton énorme béguin pour un certain gardien Irlandais, n'est ce pas ?

Les joues de Donny se colorèrent de rose et elle eut un sourire réticent.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es allée à l'écoule avec lui ! Dieu tout-puissant ! Qu'est ce que j'aurais donné pour pouvoir dormir dans la même tour que L'Olivier Dubois.

Hermione rit et secoua la tête. Donny était un petit faisceau de caractéristiques variées. Elle était calme mais opiniâtre, petite mais bien faite et sans cesse optimiste à propos de tout. Elle pouvait aussi faire rire Hermione jusqu'aux larmes.

\- Donc, hier je travaillais avec Jameson et Carly sur leurs tables de multiplications et ils l'ont tout les deux bien fait, dit Donny à Hermione passant à une ambiance de travail plus appropriée.

Hermione se chargeait de travailler avec les plus jeunes enfants, de trois à six ans. Donny prenait en charge les plus âgés. Au regard du nombre de famille magique qui ne voulaient pas mettre leurs enfants à l'école, mais préféraient leur faire l'école à la maison, le Centre d'Education des Petits Sorciers et Sorcières n'était pas très populaire et subsistait à peine.

Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant intérieurement, écoutant Donny lui expliquer comment deux de ses élèves ne s'entendaient pas.

Hermione ne s'occupait que de quatre élèves et Donny enseignait à cinq. Avec une si petite fréquentation, elles travaillaient dur toutes les deux pour être sure que l'école resterait ouverte et malgré ça, parfois elles devaient déduire de l'argent de leurs payes pour pouvoir payer les factures et le loyer.

\- On a reçu la nouvelle livraison de blocs de construction hier, dit Donny regardant dans les papiers qu'elle avait sur les genoux. Ils y a les très colorés pour les bébés.

\- J'aimerais que tu n'appelle pas mes élèves « les bébés », rigola Hermione. Je dois passer dix minutes tout les jours à les convaincre qu'ils sont des grands garçons et des grandes filles. Sinon ils finissent par agir comme des bébés et je dois gérer leurs caprices.

Donny sourit et haussa les épaules.

\- Parfois je tuerais pour travailler avec les bébés et pas avec les morveux que j'ai à gérer. Ils deviennent parfois si insolents que je souhaiterais que les châtiments corporels soient autorisés.

\- Tu es celle qui s'est spécialisée dans les adolescents, Donny, sourit Hermione. Je suis très heureuse de travailler avec le groupe de la petite enfance. Ils sont de tels anges.

Donny roula des yeux.

\- Vantarde, murmura-t-elle.

Hermione sourit et entendit le tintement des cloches signalant l'arrivée des élèves. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur et fronça les sourcils. Il était encore trop tôt pour que les élèves arrivent. Généralement, le premier enfant arrivait à huit heures et il n'était que sept heures trente.

La tête de Donny lui bloqua la vue de l'étroite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée de l'école, pour voir qui était entré. Hermione sortit son plan de cour pour aujourd'hui, sachant que Donny irait s'occuper du visiteur.

\- Saint maquereau ! souffla Donny, sa tête brune quasiment collée à la vitre. Alerte à la bombe.

Hermione ris et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier pour revoir son plan du jour.

OxxxxxO

\- Mais je veux rester avec toi, papa, bouda Zane.

Draco baissa les yeux sur son fils qui marchait lentement à ses cotés, sa petite main dans celle plus large de Draco. Ils marchaient dans la rue paisible de Pré-au-Lard qui menait à la petite école que Draco avait vu dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Tu dois aller à l'école, Zane, lui dit Draco. Ne voudrais-tu pas apprendre de nouvelles choses ?

\- Je sais déjà mon aflabet…

\- Alphabet, corrigea Draco.

\- Oui, et je connais mes nombre jusqu'à cent.

Draco pressa la main de son fils et sourit tristement.

\- Désolé, camarade.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux ne pas rester avec Ganma et Ganpa ? demanda-t-il.

\- Grand Ma' et Grand Pa' sont d'accord avec moi pour que tu ailles à l'école, expliqua Draco. Tu ne veux pas te faire des amis ?

\- Tu es mon ami, papa, dit Zane, obstiné.

Zane avait toujours su sur quelle corde tirer pour atteindre Draco au cœur. Le gosse était un parfait Serpentard : manipulateur et rusé.

L'école était située à la périphérie de Pré-au-Lard, loin de tout, dans un coin isolé du village magique. Le petit bâtiment ressemblait plus à un chalet résidentiel qu'a une école mais le panneau où on pouvait lire « Centre d'Education des Petits Sorciers et Sorcières » prouvait que c'était bien une école.

\- S'il te plait, papa, plaida Zane encore une fois alors qu'il regardait l'école avec de grands yeux. Je ne veux pas que tu partes au travail et que tu me laisse ici tout seul.

\- Tu ne seras pas tout seul, Zane. Tu auras des camarades de classe et un enseignant, réplica Draco en ouvrant la porte de l'école.

Zane essaya de le tirer en arrière pour ne pas entrer en plantant ses talons dans le sol, mais Draco le souleva rapidement et le porta.

\- Pas juste. Tu es plus fort que moi, dit Zane tristement.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil dans la petite entrée/salle d'attente qui semblait déserte.

\- Il n'y a personne, papa. Rentrons à la maison, dit Zane rapidement, plein d'espoir.

Draco rit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de Zane.

\- Voilà quelqu'un, donc soit poli Zane.

Zane enfonça son visage dans l'épaule de son père en réponse.

\- Salut !

Une petite brune enjoué sortie d'une pièce à l'arrière.

\- Bienvenu au Centre d'Education des Petits Sorciers et Sorcières. Je m'appelle Donny Miller.

Elle tendit sa main pour que Draco la serre.

\- Je suis Draco Malfoy, se présenta Draco. Je voudrais inscrire mon fils.

\- Génial, dit Donny avec enthousiasme. Comment tu t'appelles, bout de chou ?

Zane enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'épaule de son père.

\- Il est un peu timide, expliqua Draco faiblement. Et il m'en veut de le mettre à l'école. Zane, pourquoi ne pas dire bonjour ?

Zane grogna en réponse mais ne releva pas la tête. Donny sourit.

\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Zane. Tu n'as pas à être timide ici. Tout le monde est super gentil et on veut tous être tes amis.

Draco se retint de roulez des yeux.

\- Eh bien vous avez de la chance, monsieur Malfoy, les inscriptions sont ouvertes toute l'année et tout ce que vous avez à faire est de remplir quelques formalités administratives et parler avec notre enseignante de la petite enfance.

\- Super, dit Draco. Peut-on le faire aujourd'hui ou bien dois-je revenir ?

\- On peut tout faire ce matin et Zane commencera aujourd'hui. Laissez moi juste allez chercher Mlle Hermione.

Draco acquiesça distraitement puis sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir grand alors que Donny s'éloignait. _Elle vient juste de dire Mlle Hermione ?_

OxxxxxO

\- Mlle Hermione, il à un bébé donc il ne sera pas dans ma classe, dit Donny en entrant dans le petit bureau.

\- Quel âge ? demanda Hermione, levant les yeux du plan sur lequel elle travaillait.

\- Sais pas, peut être trois ou quatre ans. Mais bon sang, Hermione ! Le père est absolument mignon ! Et devine quoi ? Pas d'alliance, dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

Hermione rit et secoua la tête, chose qu'elle faisait tout le temps lorsque Donny était présente.

\- Il veut inscrire son fils ?

\- Ouip, et il attend de parler avec toi, alors va. Rappelles-toi de flirter, Hermione, dit Donny sérieusement. On a besoin de te trouver un homme et cet étalon, là dehors est un mètre quatre-vingt et quelques de pure masculinité masculinement masculine.

\- Oui, je vais flirter avec un parent d'élève. Un plan brillant, Don. Juste brillant, applaudit Hermione moqueusement.

\- J'y serais bien allée s'il était mon type mais je ne pourrais jamais me voir avec un mec plus beau que moi, dit Donny avec un sourire. De plus, comment vais-je accrocher Olivier Dubois si je désire d'autres mecs.

Hermione roula des yeux. Donny sourit largement et fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je vais préparer la classe. Amuses-toi bien avec le papa canon !

Hermione secoua la tête encore et sortit du bureau avec la pile de formalités pour le parent du nouvel élève. A la minute où elle entra dans le vestibule/salle d'attente, la pile de formalités administratives tomba au sol et sa bouche s'ouvrit grand.

\- Malfoy ?

Draco la regarda et secoua la tête légèrement.

\- Merveilleux, murmura-t-il.

Il _avait_ entendu Donny correctement. La nuisance frisée connue sous le nom d'Hermione Granger serait responsable de son enfant cinq jours par semaine. Merveilleusement flippant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle sans aucun professionnalisme

\- Je suis le maudit ramoneur. Qu'est ce que tu pense que je fous ici, rétorqua-t-il.

Une voix étouffée vint du petit garçon dans ses bras :

\- Deux gros mots, papa.

\- Désolé, camarade. Quelle est la punition ? demanda Draco ignorant le silence étonné d'Hermione, se tournant vers son fils qui avait toujours le visage caché de timidité et de malaise.

\- Humm… deux minutes au coin à la maison, vint la réponse étouffée de Zane.

\- C'est honnête, dit Draco et il embrassa les mèches blond foncées indisciplinées de son fils.

\- Il te punit ? demanda Hermione, son cerveau et sa bouche menant une bataille épique pour parler avant de penser.

\- Oui. S'il utilise des gros mots, eh bien je le puni. Je ne serais pas vraiment un bon exemple si je jetais des insultes à tout va sans réciprocité justifiée, expliqua Draco, s'ennuyant de la conversation. Donc c'est toi la maîtresse.

Hermione redressa les épaules alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser les papiers. Etonnamment, Draco se pencha pour l'aider. L'enfer avait-il gelé sur place ?

\- Oui, je suis l'enseignante de la petite enfance et la propriétaire de cette école, dit Hermione fermement. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils.

\- Eh bien maintenant tu sais, réplica Draco avec condescendance en se relevant, lui tendant la moitié des papiers.

Hermione le regarda, de vieux sentiments de haine et d'amertume traversant ses veines à la façon dont il se présentait.

Même après avoir prit l'issue du lâche pendant la guerre en restant neutre, il gardait la tête haute et faisait se sentir inférieure même la personne la plus fière. Si on ignorait l'intense regard gris qui le caractérisait et la forte structure osseuse qu'il avait développé et la façon dont ses cheveux brillants tombaient légèrement dans ses yeux au lieu d'être plaqués en arrière de l'ennuyante manière dont ils étaient quand ils étaient plus jeunes et la façon… euh… où en était elle ?... ah, oui ! C'était un trou du cul.

\- Je peux l'inscrire ou tu vas juste me lorgner toute la journée ? La vois de Draco perça à travers sa rêverie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et poussa la pile de papier devant lui, lui tendant une plume et un encrier de derrière la réception. Mais le petit garçon restait désespérément accroché à son père. Elle regarda, tant dis que Draco lui parlait doucement.

\- Je peux te poser pour que je puisse écrire ? lui demanda Draco.

Sa tête blonde se secoua alors qu'il reniflait, raffermissant sa prise sur son père.

\- Tu pleures ? demanda Draco.

Zane acquiesça et renifla encore. Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent, lourdes d'émotion, alors qu'il s'agenouillait pour poser son fils sur ses propres pieds. Draco se pencha, abaissant ses yeux au même niveau pour lui faire face.

\- Tu m'as promis que tu ne pleurerais pas, dit Draco doucement.

Hermione regardait l'ex prince des Serpentards parler à son fils avec plus de tendresse et d'adoration qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il était évident, de par cette scène, que Malfoy aimait son enfant.

Quand il eut posé son fils par terre, Hermione vit le visage du petit garçon. La ressemblance avec son père était remarquable pourtant, il y avait une douceur, une naïveté, une innocence à son jeune visage. Ses grands yeux gris étaient remplis de larmes qui traçaient silencieusement un chemin le long de ses joues rondes.

C'était un enfant adorable avec un soupçon de malice sous les iris ardoise. Dommage qu'il soit la progéniture d'Hadès.

\- Ne me laisse pas, papa. J'ai peur, sanglotait-il doucement.

Draco pris ses mains pour essuyer les larmes de son fils. Il embrassa doucement chaque joue et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Hermione se trouva complètement admirative face à ses actions, enracinée, regardant silencieusement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on à dit, Zane ? Qu'est ce que je te dis toujours ? demanda Draco, massant les épaules de Zane.

\- Les grands garçons n'ont pas peur, récita Zane, ses lèvres tremblantes, sa poitrine montant de descendant avec l'urgence de sa respiration hachée par les pleurs.

\- Et, est ce que tu es un grand garçon ?

Zane acquiesça avec véhémence et essuya ses yeux avec le dos de la main.

\- Donc tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, dit Draco. Je serais parti seulement pour quelques heures et je serais là pour te récupérer exactement à cinq heures.

Draco remonta sa manche et montra son poignet à Zane.

\- Montres moi sur ma montre où est cinq heures.

Zane pointa son petit doigt sur la montre et compta jusqu'au nombre cinq, s'arrêtant sur le bon chiffre et reniflant. Draco retira la montre qu'il avait reçue pour son dix-septième anniversaire et l'enroula autour du poignet de Zane. C'était ridiculement gros sur son petit bras mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Draco ajusta la bande pour que ça lui aille parfaitement.

\- Maintenant, tu sauras quand je viendrais te chercher, ok ? dit Draco en embrassant son fils encore une fois. Tu vas t'amuser, camarade. Je te le promets.

Zane acquiesça tristement, son attention toujours tournée vers la montre à son poignet. Il la caressa de manière protectrice et la tint contre son corps. Draco se releva et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione. Elle le regardait bizarrement. Cela le déconcerta.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Hermione secoua la tête et désigna les formalités administratives, indiquant qu'il devrait les finir. Elle sortit de derrière la réception et s'agenouilla devant Zane de la même manière que Malfoy l'avait fait.

\- Bonjour, Zane. Je m'appelle Hermione, dit-elle gentiment. C'est moi qui vais être ta maitresse.

Zane la fixa, câlinant encore la montre contre sa poitrine. Il ne répondit pas.

\- Zane, sois gentil, dit Draco distraitement au dessus d'eux pendant qu'il remplissait la superfluité des papiers. Dis bonjour.

\- Bonjour, dit Zane doucement.

\- Quel âge as-tu, mon cœur ? demanda Hermione.

Zane tendit quatre doigts.

\- Puisque tu es en avance, voudrais-tu m'aider à préparer la classe pour aujourd'hui ?

Zane haussa les épaules sans dire un mot.

\- Parles, Zane, dit Draco en chantonnant son prénom pour ce qui devait être la septième fois.

\- Oui, dit Zane, regardant entre son père et la jolie dame devant lui.

\- Eh bien, on va commencer par sortir les blocs de construction et ensuite on sortira les crayons pour l'instant art.

\- C'est quoi l'instant art ? demanda Zane ses yeux écarquillés.

Hermione sourit.

\- L'instant art c'est le moment ou tu peux soit dessiner, soit peindre ou faire des sculptures en argile. Est-ce que tu aimes ça ?

Zane acquiesça de la tête.

\- Eh bien, c'est super ! Tu vas t'amuser aujourd'hui. Surtout quand tu vas rencontrer tes camarades de classe, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Draco les regarda parler en finissant avec la partie bureaucratique du processus d'inscription. L'ennuyeuse bécasse semblait avoir la fibre avec les enfants, sa voix apaisante et douce. Elle parlait à Zane comme à un égal et pas comme à un bébé comme Pansy le faisait. Juste à la pensée de son ex-femme, Draco eu envie de revisité son petit-déjeuner. Les cheveux de la née-moldue étaient toujours un horrible foutoir. Pour l'amour de Dieu, n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler d'après shampoing ? Son ennuyeux caractère de je-sais-tout avait toujours masqué son physique, au point qu'il était foutrement irritant pour Draco de la voir en tant que personne, en tant que femme. Les doux traits de son visage et ses jolis yeux marron étaient concentrées uniquement sur Zane et ses lèvres en arc de cupidon souriaient et se relâchaient en toute plénitude.

Seigneur, il avait besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un.

Son dernier essai avait été avec Pansy dans le placard de la soirée de Blaise : la nuit ou Zane avait été conçut. Draco méritait une putain de médaille pour être resté abstinent tout au long de son mariage avec le putois. Quatre ans… il était un sacré moine. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il regardait Granger comme si elle était attirante…HA !

Hermione se releva et, il ne savait comment, elle tenait la main de Zane dans la sienne. La timidité de Zane semblait s'éloigner doucement tant dis qu'il regardait la sorcière avec curiosité.

\- Il est très intelligent pour son âge, dit Hermione en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux. S'il ne te ressemblait pas tellement, je me poserais des questions sur ses origines.

Et voila le commentaire qui lui rappelait pourquoi elle était une stupide vieille sorcière.

\- Tu me blesses, Granger. Vraiment. Maintenant je peux te payer et y aller ? c'est la maximum que je peux supporter de ta présence, répondit sèchement Draco.

\- La mensualité est de 80 gallions. Tu peux payer à la fin du mois ou au début, répliqua Hermione.

\- Je paierais maintenant, dit Draco, prenant un petit dossier de ses robes de travail. est ce que tu prends les notes de factures de Gringotts ?

Hermione acquiesça et regarda Draco signer l'équivalent d'un chèque moldu. Il écrivit la valeur de 200 gallions.

\- Cela fera l'affaire pour deux mois, dit Draco, lui tendant la note de facture. Et un petit extra pour être sûr qu'il reçoive la meilleure éducation.

\- Nous n'acceptons pas les pots de vin, répondit Hermione, fixant la note de facture dans sa main. _Sainte vierge, 200 gallions !_

\- Prend ça comme une donation, rétorqua Draco. Il s'agenouilla devant son fils et embrassa son front. Je te verrais à cinq heures, Zane. Sois sage.

Zane acquiesça et enlaça son père avant de remettre sa main dans celle d'Hermione.

\- Mlle Hermine…

\- Hermione, corrigea Draco, le nom semblant étranger sur sa langue.

\- Mlle Hermione a dit que je pouvais aider à préparer pour l'instant art. et je te ferais un dessin, papa, expliqua Zane.

Draco sourit et se releva.

\- J'ai hâte de le voir, camarade, dit-il et il se retourna pour partir. Au revoir*

\- Adieu*, papa, répondit Zane.

Hermione regarda le petit garçon qui pressait sa main pendant que son père quittait l'édifice.

\- Tu parles français ?

Zane haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas encore en âge d'être conscient de connaitre une autre langue. Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être curieuse… intensément curieuse… à propos de ce petit garçon, à propos de son voyou de père. Où avait été Malfoy toutes ces années ? Avec qui avait-il eu un enfant et pourquoi était-il revenu en Angleterre ? Quand était-il devenu si aimant (même si ce n'était qu'envers le fruit de ses entrailles) ?

Et quand sur Terre avait-il dépassé ses préjugés pour laisser son fils chéri aux soins d'une née-moldue qu'il avait haï avec ferveur ?

\- Le canon est parti ? demanda Donny, sortant de la pièce du fond et surprenant Hermione perdue dans ses pensées.

\- C'est quoi un canon ? demanda Zane.

Hermione jeta un regard tranchant à Donny.

\- Ce n'est rien, Zane. Aller, viens. Allons se préparer pour l'instant art et ensuite tu pourras rencontrer tes camarades de classe quand ils arriveront.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des filles ? demanda Zane avec ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Oui, il y a deux garçons et deux filles dans ta classe, expliqua Hermione.

\- Beurk, répondit Zane. Les filles sont stupides.

\- Hermione entendit Donny ronfler de rire derrière elle.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil, mon cœur. Les deux filles qui sont dans ta classe sont très gentilles, dit Hermione. Les deux garçons aussi.

Zane haussa les épaules et la suivit dans la pièce. Sa main était si petite dans la sienne. Elle travaillait quotidiennement avec des petits enfants mais Zane semblait différent. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour l'enfant. Son père l'aimait immensément, c'était évident, mais le petit garçon avait encore un air d'insécurité. Comme si, peut-être, il avait été rejeté… En dépit de qui l'avait engendré, il semblait être un enfant si doux. Peut-être n'était-il pas celui de Malfoy. Qui aurait cru que le furet aurait pu produire une si innocente progéniture.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Zane doucement, alors qu'elle lui montrait où était les crayons.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda Hermione.

\- J'ai dit que les filles étaient stupides, dit Zane, ses yeux grands ouvert par son habituel regard enfantin. C'était méchant et papa dit que je ne dois pas être méchant avec personne.

\- Ton père t'as dit ça ? demanda Hermione surprise au-delà des mots.

Zane acquiesça.

\- Tu es une fille et tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es gentille.

Hermione sourit et caressa sa main pendant qu'ils sortaient les feuilles et les parchemins.

\- Je pense que tu es gentil, Zane.

Zane lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et frotta la montre attaché à son poignet. Il allait bien aimer cette Mlle Hermine. Elle était gentille et lui souriait si joliment. Son nom était dur à dire mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Peut-être que l'école ne serait pas si mal…

* * *

(*) en Français dans le texte


	3. Chapter 3

**bonjour, bonjour  
alors voila le troisième chapitre**

 **j'ai mais un peu de temps à le poster parce que j'étais assez occupée ces derniers temps**

 **je suis entrain de me réorienter, j'essaie de me fixer des objectifs et j'ai perdu un membre de ma famille.**

 **malgré ça je reste à flot et je m'excuse pour l'attente  
alors je n'ai pas eu de reviews au dernier chapitre et je me demandais si il y avait toujours des gens qui suivaient ma trduction**

 **si c'est le cas faites moi un petit signe laisser moi un petit mot (meme trés court ça fait toujours chaud au coeur) dites moi ce que vous aimer ce que vous n'aimer pas toute les remarques sont bonnes tant qu'elles sont constructive  
et puis aussi comme cette fic à déjà été traduite je voudrais pas m'acharner dans le vide ^^'**

 **le quatrième chapitre n'est pas encore entièrement traduit mais j'y travaille et j'espère vous le poster dans les meilleurs délais  
je n'ai pas encore un rythme de publication régulier mais j'essayerais de fixer ça le plus vite possible**

 **su ce j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture~~ bisouuuuuux :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Dysfonctionnement entre toi et moi.**

Draco regarda l'esquisse sur son bureau et passa sa main dans ses cheveux de frustration. Ça ne fonctionnait pas. Les stupides lignes ne voulaient juste pas correspondre comme elles étaient supposées le faire. Ça semblait si facile dans sa tête mais à la minute où il ajoutait le graphite au parchemin les mesures ne s'additionnaient plus et il était bloqué avec un bâtiment auquel il manquait une petite partie du parement.

C'était assez pour rendre un Homme fou.

\- Si vous ajoutez deux mètres de plus aux fondations de la partie Sud et étendez le toit jusqu'à ce qu'il se chevauche, vous aurez la bonne quantité de parement, dit Roger, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Draco.

Draco ricana et se tourna vers l'ennuyeux intrus de son travail qui s'avérait travaillé _pour_ Draco et non l'inverse.

\- Si j'étends le toit, il n'y aura pas de support pour le tenir. Je devrais mettre une poutre au milieu du maudit bâtiment. Vous devez le penser en termes réels, pas juste sur le papier, dit Draco rappelant à Roger Davies exactement pourquoi Draco était responsable de Zee Magitecture Entreprise.

Roger haussa les épaules et retourna à sa propre plateforme de design.

\- J'ai terminé la structure de la bibliothèque et j'ai envoyé le plan pour qu'il soit copié.

Draco acquiesça et écrasa le parchemin sur lequel il avait travaillé les deux dernières heures.

\- Je veux que tu vérifie que l'équipe Asymptote est toujours sur le projet de cette nouvelle serre pour Poudlard. Si on perd cet accord ils peuvent dire adieu à leur paye, dit Draco.

Roger haussa un sourcil et se leva rapidement de son bureau pour aller diffuser le message aux autres bureaux de Magitect.

C'était le job de Draco depuis qu'il avait passé son Examen d'Aptitude en Magitecture l'année avant la naissance de Zane. Les Magitectes étaient différents des architectes moldus, dans le sens ou ils concevaient des bâtiments et des maisons qui pouvaient résister à des forces et des énergies magiques sans s'effondrer, s'enflammer par de petit sorts ou bien laisser le peuple non-magique savoir ce qui se passe autour d'eux.

C'était un job d'élite, que peu de personne souhaitait poursuivre car cela impliquait de longues heures au boulot, du talent en dessin, en Arithmancie, en mathématiques, en physique et en histoire. Presque tout ceux qui travaillait pour Draco, dans les deux bureaux de Londres et de Besançon, étaient quelques unes des personnes les plus intelligentes à être diplômées des écoles magiques. En dépit de ce qu'une certaine enquiquineuse de née-moldue pourrait dire, Draco était l'une d'elles. En effet, comme mentionné précédemment, il était leur chef, leur capitaine, leur grand Kahuna.

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge au dessus de la porte. Il était déjà presque cinq heures. Avec un dernier soupir frustré vers les différents croquis et parchemins écrasé épars sur son bureau, il prit son manteau et sa baguette et quitta son bureau.

Un mot bref fut échangé avec Roger, son bras droit, pour être sûr que les autres employés rendent leurs agendas et porte-folios dans la boîte du bureau exécutif. Il quitta l'élégant centre administratif localisé près des docs, un centre d'affaires important à l'Est de Londres qui étonnamment cachait une petite communauté du business magique inconnu des moldus.

C'était une petite marche jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, puisque la plupart des communautés magiques s'entrelaçaient les unes avec les autres, et avant qu'il s'en rende compte, Draco faisait face à l'entrée de l'école.

Il entra pour trouver l'autre enseignante (il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom) assise dans le vestibule derrière la réception. Elle leva les yeux quand il entra et lui fit un sourire lumineux.

\- Bonjour, M. Malfoy, chanta-t-elle, posant un magasine de Quidditch qu'elle était entrain de lire. Olivier Dubois était en couverture.

\- Bonjour, Mlle…

\- Donny, juste Donny, interrompit-elle avant qu'il ait une chance de montrer qu'il avait oublié son nom.

\- Ok, alors, bonjour, juste Donny, répondit-il.

Donny rigola et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

\- Les enfants ne vont pas tarder à sortir. Les bébés sortent plus tard que les plus âgés.

Draco acquiesça.

\- Vous êtes une grande fane de Quidditch ?

Donny regarda le magasine dans ses mains.

\- On peut dire ça. Même si je pense que je suis plus une fane de joueurs de Quidditch qu'une fane de Quidditch.

\- Ah, je vois, sourit Draco. Je suis allé à l'école avec le mec en couverture.

Les yeux de Donny s'agrandirent.

\- Vous êtes allé à Poudlard ?

\- Oui mais nous n'étions pas amis. Nous étions dans différentes maisons, expliqua-t-il.

\- Donc ça veux dire que vous êtes allé à l'école avec Hermione, conclu Donny. Etiez-vous amis, tout les deux ?

\- Par chance, grâce au ciel et à la bonne fortune, non.

La voix d'Hermione provint de derrière Donny. Il se leva de sa chaise avec les lèvres retroussées.

\- Je remercie mes étoiles toutes les nuits de ne pas avoir eu le déplaisir d'être ami avec toi, Granger. Je compatis avec la belette et le fumeur de haschisch, vraiment.

\- Surement pas autant que je compatis avec le babouin et le gorille qui étaient toujours flanqués de part et d'autre de toi à tout instant. Oh et n'oublions pas la pauvre banshee que la rumeur prétendait être ta petit-amie. Je compatis avec elle le plus.

Draco fronça les sourcils à ses mots. Comment osait-elle mentionner Pansy et faire monter ce sentiment horrible de nausée qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'elle était mentionnée dans une conversation ? Que les deux sorcières* soient damnées.

\- J'aurais compatis avec n'importe quel pauvre type ayant eu la malchance de jamais sortir avec toi, excepté que je ne peux compatir avec quelqu'un qui n'existe pas.

Donny regardait entre eux deux, eux se fixant l'un et l'autre.

\- Personne ne compatit avec moi pour avoir à écouter ça ?

\- Papa ! Zane sorti de la pièce où se faisait la classe et couru à toute vitesse vers son père.

Draco ne sentit même pas le froncement de sourcil quitter son visage et un immense sourire vint le remplacer. Il n'avait jamais été loin de son fils aussi longtemps. Il récupéra Zane dans ses bras et le serra fort ajoutant des baisers sur ses joues.

\- Tu es venu juste à l'heure, dit Zane, montrant la montre à son bras.

\- Je te l'avais dit, dit Draco.

\- Je me suis fait un nouveau meilleur ami, papa, dit Zane avec excitation.

\- Un nouveau meilleur ami ? Si vite ? demanda Draco en écrivant le nom de Zane sur la feuille de sortie.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Wolfgang mais tout le monde l'appelle Wolf. C'est drôle, hein, papa ? son nom est comme l'animal, expliqua Zane.

\- C'est super, Z. je savais que tu allais t'amuser aujourd'hui, dit Draco.

Il remarqua que l'idiote de sorcière lui souriait d'une manière très, très enquiquinante.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il à demi gentiment pour que Zane ne remarque pas la haine qui émanait entre eux.

\- Zane, mon cœur, tu te rappelles du nom de famille de Wolf ? demanda Hermione.

Zane secoua la tête.

\- C'est Lupin, dit-elle, parvenant à cacher sa joie devant le regard choqué, rapidement caché, de Draco. Wolfgang Lupin est le nouveau meilleur ami de ton fils.

\- Ouip, c'est son nom, acquiesça Zane.

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

\- Bien sur qu'ils sont amis. J'ai raison de supposer que Nymphadora Tonks est la mère de Wolfgang ?

Hermione Fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Draco ne protestait pas contre l'amitié de son fils avec le fils d'un loup-garou.

\- Oui, c'est elle.

\- Zane, savais-tu que Wolf est ton cousin ? dit Draco, un sourire jouant maintenant sur _ses_ traits.

\- Mon cousin ?! Waouh ! dit Zane. Je n'ai jamais eu de cousin avant.

Hermione jura intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que Draco et Tonks étaient cousins au premier degré, ce qui faisait de Zane et Wolf des cousins au second degré ?

Maudit Malfoy.

\- Donc tu n'as aucun problème à ce qu'ils soient amis ? Notamment en sachant qui a engendré Wolf ? demanda Hermione innocemment.

\- Absolument aucun problème. La famille c'est la famille, réplica Draco, aillant l'air complètement satisfait, sachant qu'il avait déjoué son plan pour le faire ressembler à son ancien lui, plein de préjugés. Zane peut être ami avec qui il veut.

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- Merveilleux. A demain, Zane.

\- Au revoir, Mlle Her-mi-one, dit-il lentement pour être sur de bien le dire.

Hermione se sentit sourire et agitant la main vers l'adorable garçon, elle regarda tant dis que l'homme le plus exaspérant sur Terre partait avec son fils lui faisant signe en retour. Elle s'effondra dans la chaise libre et se frotta le visage.

\- C'était étrange, dit Donny feuilletant son magasine de Quidditch. Pendant une seconde on aurait cru que vous vous détestiez tout les deux.

\- Détester est un mot trop gentil pour décrire ce que je ressens pour cet homme, grommela Hermione.

Donny déploya le poster central d'Olivier Dubois dans son uniforme d'entrainement, i.e. un pantalon de survêtement et pas de tee-shirt.

\- Dieu ai pitié de ma pauvre âme privée de sexe. Ce mec est magnifique.

Hermione soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise.

\- Il me fait passer pour une idiote.

\- Qui ? Olivier ? demanda Donny incapable de détacher son regard de la large poitrine glissante de la photo.

\- Non, pas Olivier, génie. Malfoy, dit Hermione, bien qu'elle crachat le dernier mot.

\- Comment le canon te fait-il passer pour une idiote ? demanda Donny tournant la page pour une autre photo d'Oli vier sans tee-shirt.

\- Ok, de un… Malfoy n'est pas canon. De deux, j'essayais de faire valoir quelque chose quand il a tout ruiné, expliqua Hermione.

Donny leva les yeux du magasine durant une brève seconde.

\- Il me semblait plutôt que vous deux étiez juste entrain de vous chamailler.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je tiendrais sans le tuer, dit Hermione.

\- Il a l'air inoffensif, ajouta Donny. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous ne vous aimez pas tous les deux. Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Vous êtes allés à l'école ensemble, vous avez dû sortir ensemble et il t'a briser le cœur.

Hermione fixa Donny, complètement ahurie.

\- Ce n'est tellement, tellement pas ça Don. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu est a côté de la plaque.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le déteste ? Il semble être un type bien, je veux dire, regarde comme il est génial avec son bébé, qui est adorable soit dit en passant. Un type aussi gentil avec les enfants ne peut pas être si mauvais, dit-elle.

\- Il est l'homme le plus arrogant, plein de préjugés, égocentrique, pompeux et maléfique qui ai jamais marché sur cette Terre. Il était tellement ridiculement méchant avec moi et mes amis quand nous étions à l'école. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer pour lister les choses horribles qu'il a faites. N'oublions pas que c'est de sa faute si notre directeur à été tué.

\- Aie, Granger, c'était un peu en dessous de la ceinture tu ne crois pas ? la faible vois trainante de Draco retentit à la porte de l'école.

Hermione se retourna, inspirant soudainement et fixa l'intrus de leur conversation.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais de retour ici ?

\- Zane a oublié son pull-over donc je suis revenu le récupéré, ricana Draco. Tu as de la chance qu'il soit dehors occupé à caresser un chat et non ici pour savoir ce que pense réellement sa maitresse à propos de son père. Ca aurait été psychologiquement drôle pour nous tous.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, Donny expliqua précipitamment. Elle à eu une longue journée.

Draco roula des yeux et secoua la tête, s'avançant vers la rangée de crochets le long du mur où les enfants accrochaient leurs pulls et vestes. Il prit le pull marine qui appartenait à Zane et quitta l'école sans un mot pour aucune des deux femmes.

\- Oh, oh, Donny se mordit les lèvres.

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il était derrière moi ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu le tintement quand la porte s'est ouverte ?

\- Tu étais presque entrain de crier, Hermione. Et le tintement n'est audible que de notre bureau, expliqua Donny.

Hermione se gratta le front et soupira. Donny savait ce qu'il se passait, elle regarda tant dis qu'Hermione sortait, courant pratiquement après Malfoy. Avec un rire déconcerté elle se rassit derrière le bureau et ouvrit le magasine.

\- Oh Olivier, si seulement tu pouvais sortir de ce magasine et me sauver de cette folle journée.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement en rattrapant Draco et Zane alors qu'ils marchaient le long de la rue tranquille de Pré-au-Lard. Draco se retourna au son de pas lourd derrière lui. Dire que ce fut un choc de voir Granger se tenir là aurait été un euphémisme.

\- Mlle Hermine ! cria Zane, oubliant de ralentir sur le nom pour bien le dire.

Hermione pris une grande inspiration et regarda Draco dans les yeux.

\- Je voulais juste m'excuser.

Draco la fixa en retour, son visage ne laissant paraitre aucun indice sur ce qu'il pensait.

\- Excuses non acceptées.

Hermione faillit rire. Seigneur, il était immature. Mais elle ne recula pas et elle pouvait être la grande personne.

\- J'ai dit des choses grossières et je suis désolée.

Draco haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. Maudit soit-il, lui et ses traits sans défauts.

\- Zane, va chez Honeyduckes et choisis un bonbon. J'arrive dans un instant pour le payer.

Honeyduckes, qui était à un magasin de là où ils se tenaient, se révéla être une bonne diversion. Zane entra dans le magasin aussi vite que ses petites jambes pouvaient la porter. A la minute ou Zane fut hors de vue, Draco se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Ecoutes, Granger, et écoutes moi bien. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi ou à qui tu décide de prêcher ton grief, mais si j'apprend que tu dis ces choses devant mon fils, alors je ferais fermer ton école si vite que tu ne le saura même pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas délivrer personnellement l'avis d'explusion.

Hermione dû empêcher sa mâchoire de tomber… et de gifler la barbe blond sombre du visage de l'arrogant imbécile.

\- Comment oses-tu supposer que jamais je serais si peu professionnelle et irresponsable au point de dire quelque chose de dégradant devant ton enfant ou n'importe quel enfant d'ailleurs. Je me soucie vraiment de mes élèves et jamais je ne dénigrerais leurs parents devant eux, peu importe combien les dits parents le mérite.

Draco serra fort la mâchoire et les poings.

\- Va en enfer, Granger.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

 _Oh, pas question…_ Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule et le força à lui faire face.

\- Je te déteste. Je t'ai toujours détesté et je te détesterais toujours. Je retire mes excuses parce que je pensais le moindre mot que j'ai dit précédemment.

Et sur _ce_ , Hermione tourna sur _ses_ talons et s'éloigna, laissant Draco se renfrogner et jurer dans sa barbe.

Hermione retourna dans l'école pour trouver Tonks parlant avec Donny. Wolf assit sur une chaise balançait ses jambes en attendant sa mère.

\- Bonjour, Tonks, accueillit Hermione, changeant d'émotion, passant d'incroyablement énervée à a moitié sociable.

\- Hermione, comment vas-tu, ma belle ?

\- Ça va, juste bien occupée avec l'école et tout ça, dit Hermione prenant la chaise à côté de Wolf. Comment va Remus ?

\- Il va bien. Euh, pas bien, parce que la pleine lune est ce soir donc moi et Wolf allons rendre visite à ma mère, expliqua Tonks.

\- Dit lui bonjour de ma part, dit Hermione.

\- Maman ? Est-ce que Zane pourra venir chez moi ce weekend ? demanda Wolf.

Tonks regarda son fils avec ses grands yeux noisette la fixant, interrogatifs. Son visage en forme de cœur représentait la pureté et la gentillesse et ses yeux, la malice qui venait avec le fait d'être le fils d'un Maraudeur.

\- Qui est Zane ? lui demanda Tonks.

\- Zane est mon nouveau meilleur ami, maman, dit Wolf.

A quatre ans, il était seulement de deux mois plus grand que l'héritier Malfoy. Hermione avait regardé les deux garçons interagir et ils avaient prouvés être semblables de tellement de façons, avec quelques différences marquant leur relation nouvelle.

\- Ton nouveau meilleur ami ? Eh bien c'est merveilleux, Wolfie. Bien sur que Zane peut venir chez toi. On doit demander à sa maman et son papa d'abord, ok ?

Wolf acquiesça joyeusement et revint à balancer ses jambes et fredonner doucement. Tonks se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Alors Wolf s'est fait un nouvel ami ? je suis tellement contente parce que je croyais qu'il allait rester timide pour toujours. Zane est un nouvel élève ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

\- Oui. En fait c'est le cousin de Wolf au second degré, ce n'est pas génial ?

Tonks réfléchit une seconde et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Donc si c'est son cousin au second degré, cela ferait du père ou de le mère de Zane mon cousin au premier degré… et je n'ai qu'un seul premier cousin ce qui voudrait dire…

Hermione regarda l'ampoule s'allumer dans le processus de réflexion de Tonks. Ce fut évident quand sa mâchoire se décrocha.

\- Malfoy a un gosse ?

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Il a quatre ans comme Wolf et ils sont devenus amis au premier regard. Aujourd'hui c'était le premier jour de Zane ici et ils ont juste instantanément commencé à parler et rire. Ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête qu'ils étaient parents et que le père de Zane et le reste de sa famille n'est pas si proche de la tienne.

Elle avait à dessein formulé cela aussi poliment que possible puisque Wolf était dans la pièce.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

\- Si Wolf aime bien le gosse, c'est tout ce qui compte. Mais s'il fait de la peine à mon fils, je la lui ferrais bouffer.

Wolf pouffa du fait que sa mère ait dit « bouffer ».

\- Oh, bon Dieu, non, Tonks. Zane est le plus adorable des enfants malgré le fait qu'il vienne d'une lignée de personnes désagréables, il est vraiment très gentil. Je suis très heureuse que lui et Wolf soient amis.

Tonks sourit.

\- Eh bien, c'est super. Wolf va adorer avoir un cousin.

\- Zane est mon cousin ? demanda Wolf.

Les trois femmes acquiescèrent.

\- Waouh, s'exclama Wolf. Je n'ai jamais eu de cousin avant.

Hermione s'émerveilla du fait que Wolf ait dit exactement la même chose que Zane. Etrange.

\- Aller, Wolf-chou, c'est l'heure de rendre visite à ta grand-mère.

Tonks fit un geste vers Wolf pour qu'il lui prenne la main.

\- Dit au revoir à Mlle Donny et Mlle Hermione.

Wolf fit au revoir de la main aux deux femmes et suivit sa mère hors de l'école.

\- C'était le dernier bébé, dit Donny en tirant un fichier du bureau et annotant quelques mots.

\- Bien, je suis morte de fatigue, dit Hermione s'appuyant contre le bureau.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec le canon ? demanda Donny.

\- Rien d'important, soupira Hermione.

Donny haussa un sourcil d'incrédulité silencieuse.

\- Bon, je lui ai peut être dit que je le destestais et que je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit après qu'il ait refusé mes excuses, dit Hermione doucement.

\- Une vraie professionnelle, bébé, rigola Donny. Seigneur qu'est qu'il y a entre vous deux ? Si tu n'avais pas dit non, j'aurais totalement pensé que vous étiez d'anciens amants.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de cette image, Don. Ni maintenant, ni jamais, grogna Hermione. Zane est un enfant si super et il est si intelligent ! il n'y avait pas une seule question dont il ne connaissait pas déjà la réponse pendant la classe et il connait déjà toutes les lettres de l'alphabet et peut toutes les écrire parfaitement… Mais, ensuite, je me rappelle que je dois interagir avec son père et je me demande comment un enfant aussi merveilleux peut provenir d'un homme aussi horrible.

\- Répond-moi à ça, pourquoi vous deux vous détestez à la base ?

Un autre soupir dans un marathon de soupirs provint d'Hermione.

\- Je suppose que ça a en grande partie commencer par le fait que nous soyons dans différentes maisons à l'école. Je veux dire, je sais que ça semble ridicule, mais c'est une sorte d'héritage stupide que la maison Serpentard et la maison Griffondor se déteste l'une l'autre. C'est un horrible exemple de préjugés de groupe et ça a été amplifié par le fait que j'étais l'une des meilleures amies d'Harry Potter et aussi que j'étais née-moldue.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, et les Malfoy sont une ancienne famille de sang-purs. Je me souviens maintenant d'avoir entendu parler d'eux même si j'étais tout là bas en Afrique du Sud. Ils étaient du côté de Voldemort, n'est ce pas ? demanda Donny.

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Ils sont devenus neutres quelques mois avant la chute de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'ils prennent la voie de lâche.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lâche. Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas aidé le côté de la Lumière mais ils n'ont pas non plus aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il semble qu'ils aient réalisé leurs erreurs, mais ils étaient tellement impliqué dans leurs préjugés contre les non-sang-purs qu'ils ne pouvaient pas complètement dévouer leurs efforts à aidé votre côté pendant la guerre, dit Donny, continuant sa lecture attentive d'Olivier à demi-nu.

\- Merci, professeur, c'était une super dissertation sur la mentalité des Malfoy, dit Hermione taquine.

Donny sourit.

\- Je suis sérieuse Hermione. Même si je pense qu'ils étaient des idiots pour laisser quelque chose d'aussi stupide que le statut familial et linéal régir ce qu'ils pensaient des autres, ils ont, de manière évidente, réalisé que leurs vieilles manières étaient mal.

Hermione tapota le bureau de ses doigts, ressassant ce que Donny disait.

\- C'était quand même un salaud. Son père était horrible aussi. Toute cette famille était mauvaise.

\- D'accord. Eh bien détestes-le pour être un salaud et non pour des choses qui sont arrivées dans le passé.

\- C'est un peu dur de juste oublier le passé, Don, soupira Hermione encore une fois. Je suis juste fatiguée et je veux rentrer à la maison. Le moins je parle des Malfoy, le mieux je me sens.

\- Donc, plus tôt, quand tu demandais au canon comment il le prenait que son fils soit ami avec le fils d'un loup-garou… tu essayais de le faire paraitre méchant ? demanda Donny avec un petit sourire. Ça ne ressemble pas à la Hermione que je connais.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

\- J'imagine que je voulais voir s'il était encore emplit de préjugés et… bon, ok, j'avoue c'était un peu immature.

Donny rit et posa le magasine.

\- Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin après cette journée horriblement fatigante.

Hermione sourit.

\- Un bon et long bain et une coupe de vin ?

\- Nope, une mini virée shopping après une petite visite chez Honeyduckes pour acheter un peu de leur chocolat importé, dit Donny.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent, bouda Hermione. Ma dernière paye était pour mon loyer, le loyer de l'école, les services publics, un peu d'argent que je devais à Harry et puis pour la réparation du câblage dans la salle de classe des adolescents. J'ai à peu près 20 gallions restants pour finir le mois.

\- Tu as fini de te lamenter ? demanda Donny. Je paye la virée shopping. Mes parents m'ont envoyé un chèque la semaine dernière parce que j'ai accepté qu'ils envoient ma sœur ici en visite. C'est une vrai terreur et ils étaient tellement désespérés de se débarrasser d'elle pour un moment qu'ils étaient prêts à payer.

Hermione rit.

\- Ok, d'accord. Mais on ne dépense pas plus de 25 gallions chacune.

\- Rabat-joie, dit Donny en tirant la langue. Si je ne t'avais pas pour me surveiller, je serais pauvre en un rien de temps.

Elles finirent toutes deux de discuter de leur horrible état financier et finallement fermèrent l'école pour aujourd'hui. Toutes pensées d'un idiot de sang-pur envolé de leurs esprits…enfin, presque.

* * *

Draco regardais pendant que son fils trempais sa fritte dans du sirop d'érable et la mangeais. L'estomac des enfants était apparemment fait d'acier.

\- Tu apprécie ton diner, camarade ? demanda Draco.

Zane acquiesça joyeusement.

\- C'est délicieux. J'adore quand tu cuisines des frittes et du poulet.

Draco sourit.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça compte comme cuisiner si je le décongèle juste avec ma baguette et que je le net au four pour vingt minutes.

\- Tu es un bon cuisinier, papa, dit Zane.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire. Apres l'horrible journée merdique qu'il avait eu, Zane pouvait la rendre infiniment mieux.

\- Maintenant dis-moi, Zane. Comment était ton premier jour d'école ?

Les yeux de Zane s'éclairèrent et il lâcha la fritte qu'il tenait dans sa main dans l'assiette tant dis qu'il commençait à raconter à son père toute sa journée.

\- D'abord, Mlle Her-mi-one a dit mon nom à toute la classe pour qu'ils puissent tous savoir mon nom et ensuite on est allés dans nos centres…

\- Attends, qu'est ce que c'est les centres ? demanda Draco.

\- Les centres c'est les centres, papa, dit Zane.

Ah, les inconvénients d'avoir les réponses d'un enfant de quatre ans.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec les centres ?

\- Eh bien tu y vas et tu fais des choses différentes dans les centres. Y a le centre des blocs et le centre où on joue à la maison et le centre bac-à-sable et le centre bilibothèque.

\- Bibliothèque, corrigea Draco.

\- Oui, et puis il y a le centre déguisement et le centre des histoires dit Zane.

\- Ok, je comprends maintenant. Lequel as-tu choisi ?

\- Je suis allé jouer dans le bac-à-sable. C'est comme ça que Wolf est devenu mon meilleur ami.

\- Comment êtes-vous devenu meilleurs amis ? demanda Draco e prenant une bouchée de son propre repas.

\- Je jouais avec la pelle rouge pour creuser dans le sable et puis Wolf voulait creuser un trou aussi, donc il m'a demandé si je pouvais partager la pelle. Il a dit s'il te plait, papa et je me suis rappelé que tu as dit que c'est poli et que je dois partager. Donc j'ai partagé avec lui, radota Zane. Il m'a dit que je fais un très beau trou.

\- Il t'a dit que tu avais fait un très beau trou ? demanda Draco corrigeant secrètement la grammaire de son fils.

\- Hun hun, et ensuite on a fait un très gros trou tout les deux avec la pelle rouge et nos mains, expliqua Zane. C'était un si grand trou, papa, et on a commencé à rire parce que le trou était plus gros que nos têtes !

Zane se mit à rire comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde entier.

\- Plus gros que nos têtes, papa !

Draco rit de concert avec son fils dont le rire était contagieux.

\- Je suis content que tu te sois autant amusé, dit Draco.

\- C'est vrai, papa. Mlle Her-mi-one est si gentille avec moi. Elle a dit que j'étais très, très intelligent et gentil.

Draco essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise que la reine-garce ait quelque chose de gentil à dire à propos de quelqu'un d'apparenté à lui.

\- Eh bien, tu es très intelligent, Zane et très gentil.

Zane sourit et recommença à manger les frittes et le sirop. Après quelques minutes de silence, il regarda son père avec un regard interrogatif.

\- Papa, c'est quoi un canon ?

Draco s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il était entrain de boire quand son fils lui avait posé la question incriminée.

\- Quoi ? Où as-tu entendu ce mot ?

\- Mlle Donny l'a dit, répondit Zane.

Draco réalisa que l'autre maîtresse avait dû baver sur le joueur de Quidditch devant son fils. Charmant.

\- Eh bien, euh, un canon est une personne que quelqu'un trouve séduisant, explique Draco.

Zane fixa son père avec un regard vide.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

Draco se frotta le front.

\- Ok, quand tu sera plus grand, tus vas commencer à penser que les filles sont jolies…

\- Ah, beurk ! grimaça Zane.

Draco rit de l'innocence de son fils. Ah, le bon vieux temps où les filles avaient des poux.

\- Donc quand tu pense qu'une fille est jolie, tu l'appelle « un canon ». Et c'est pareil quand les filles pensent que les garçons sont beaux, expliqua Draco faiblement.

\- Oh, dit Zane. Je pense que Mlle Hermine est jolie. Donc est ce qu'elle est un canon ?

Draco résista à une forte envie de rire. Seigneur, comment pouvait-il expliquer ça à son fils sans confesser ce qu'il pensait réellement de l'horrible Godziella.

\- Tu peux penser que quelqu'un est canon que quand tu es un adulte.

 _Bravo Draco. Merveilleuse manière d'élever un enfant. Ce gosse est sur la bonne voie pour un complexe Freudien._

\- Tu es un adulte, papa, dit Zane. Seulement les adultes savent qui est canon ? est ce que Mlle Her-mi-one est canon pour toi ? est ce que Mlle Donny est canon ?

Draco avait envie de pleurer. Juste se rouler en boule et pleurer. Quand les satanées questions s'arrêteront-elles ?

\- Mlle Hermione et Mlle Donny sont des maîtresses et les maîtresses ne peuvent pas être canon.

 _Et le grand prix de la connerie revient à Draco Malfoy._

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Zane.

\- Parce qu'elles travaillent avec des enfants, dit Draco.

D'où est ce que lui venait tous ces foutus mensonges ? Zane parut confus. Draco se sentait confus… et nauséeux… et fatigué.

\- Est-ce que tu es un canon, papa ? demanda Zane.

Draco faillit rire mais s'en empêcha pour ne pas heurter les sentiments de son fils.

\- Tous les Malfoy sont canon, Zane. C'est un fait établit.

\- Je suis un Malfoy ! je suis canon aussi, papa ! dit Zane joyeusement. Et Ganma et Ganpa !

C'était officiellement la conversation la plus étrange que Draco ai jamais eu avec un autre être humain.

\- Bien sur, Z. C'est vrai. Maintenant, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour toi de choisir ton pyjama et d'aller au bain.

Zane acquiesça sombrement, sachant qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller au lit. Mais ses espoirs remontèrent presque instantanément quand il se rappela qu'il y avait encore l'heure du bain et l'histoire. Son papa était le meilleur de tous les papas.

Après avoir bordé Zane dans son lit, Draco s'effondra sur le canapé dans le salon de leur tout nouvel appartement, situé exactement entre Pré-au-Lard et les Docks, où Draco travaillait. C'était une petite communauté aisée qui allait de jeunes couples aux couples plus vieux et riches. Pas vraiment une communauté familiale mais l'endroit était sympas et c'était près de l'école de Zane, du travail de Draco et pas très loin du Manoir Malfoy.

Il posa sa tête contre le repose-bras du canapé en cuir et étendit ses longues jambes devant lui. Il était encore mouillé d'avoir donné son bain à Zane. Le gosse ne pouvait s'asseoir tranquille un instant dès la minute où il touchait la baignoire.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'horrible journée qu'il avait eut. S'il n'arrivait pas à trouver comment améliorer le bâtiment sur lequel il travaillait, alors il devrait céder la mission à Roger ou quelqu'un de l'équipe Parabole ou Asymptote pour finir. Il n'avait jamais eu à faire ça avant mais ce nouvel hôtel se révélait être un projet difficile.

Mis-à-part le travail, il commença à avoir mal à la tête en repassant ce qui s'était passé à l'école de Zane. Dieu tout-puissant, Granger était une peste. Elle avait délibérément voulu le faire paraitre ridicule pour quelque part révéler qu'il avait encore des préjugés contre les métis. Eh bien, il lui montrerait. Elle ne savait pas qu'il se souciait peu du sang. Devenir parent avait complètement changé ses priorités.

Vrai, il était encore arrogant mais c'était juste parce que sa famille était meilleure que beaucoup d'autres, si ce n'est toutes. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sang et tout à voir avec être supérieur en intelligence et en richesses.

Mais ensuite, la stupide sorcière avait eu le culot de venir s'excuser après sa diarrhée verbale de tout ce sur quoi il était peu sûr de lui. Non pas qu'il admettrait ça sous peine de mort, mais elle n'avait pas à être si cru à propos de tout ça. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment il se serait sentit si Zane avait entendu cette terrible description de son père.

 _Oublie-la, oublie-la !_ Elle et sa stupide opinion de lui. Elle pouvait pourrir en enfer pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Et puis quoi si elle était gentille avec son fils et le complimentait et ne le traitait pas mal parce qu'elle détestait l'Homme qui l'avait engendré ? Et puis quoi si ses joues devenaient légèrement roses quand elle était furieuse et que ses yeux fonçaient de haine d'une manière terriblement attirante quand elle le regardait ? Et puis quoi putain ?!

Elle était une garce, fin de l'histoire et il n'y avait aucun besoin de penser à elle en dehors du fait qu'elle soit la maitresse de son fils. Elle n'était même pas jolie ! Elle était ordinaire et ennuyante et horriblement critique. Rien à propos d'elle n'était attirant… mais encore une fois… non, rien de tout ça.

Il serait la grande personne et agirait de manière civile envers elle quand Zane serait là. Là, c'était réglé.

* * *

Hermione finissait de ranger la nouvelle robe jaune que Donny avait acheter, insistant que le jaune était _très chic_ et à la mode pour la saison.

En se préparant pour aller au lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir en paix avec le monde. Donny l'avait fait rire et se sentir beaucoup plus relaxée pendant leur soirée shopping/chocolat. Elle avait même oublier l'homme malfaisant qui avait fait une entrée indésirable dans sa vie.

Mais elle ne s'arreterait pas sur lui, elle n'en avait pas le besoin. Ce n'était pas comme si elle le trouvait attirant. Il était si détestable qu'il était dur de se concentrer sur autre choses en dehors de comment il était exaspérant. Même quand ses yeux devenaient froids et menaçants quand IL devenait menaçant. Même quand il était si grand qu'elle devait lever les yeux pour l'insulter. Nope, une confortable nuit de sommeil et une bonne tasse de thé avant d'aller dormir était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Donny avait tord. Malfoy n'était PAS canon.

Pas du tout.

Pas même un petit peu.

A part qu'il l'était…

Bon sang !


End file.
